


Reunited

by tx0



Series: Partners [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tx0/pseuds/tx0
Summary: Ash goes to visit his Charizard for the first time in several years.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Ash’s Charizard is my least favorite of his Pokémon. It almost died on that rock in the rain as a Charmander, Ash saved its life, it thanks him by losing the battle in the League. Anyway… writing this was hard because Charizard has such short legs making it harder to think up realistic positions. I see why people who draw do anthro so much.
> 
> “He/him” is Ash  
> “It/its” is Charizard

Ash arrived at the Charicific Valley to visit his Charizard for the first time in a few years. He walked around scanning the area for his Pokémon. Finally, he spotted it. He ran up to Charizard and threw his arms around it. “Did you miss me?” Charizard roared in delighted response. Ash let go and stood close. Their eyes easily met, as they were at the same level. They stared for a few seconds. Ash didn’t know why but he thought of kissing his Pokémon right then, so he went for it. He put one peck just below its snout. He then stood still, waiting for a response. It leaned forward and kissed him back, or at least tried to as best it could, not having lips. Ash felt his heart flutter. He then leaned in, closing his eyes.

Ash kissed the end of Charizard’s long mouth a few times, letting his lips linger more every time. He stuck his tongue in the lizard’s mouth. It stuck out its much longer tongue, which instantly filled Ash’s mouth. He pulled away to catch his breath for a few seconds before diving right back in and sucking Charizard’s coarse tongue. As their sloppy kisses continued, Ash felt something begin to poke him in the leg. Looking down he saw Charizard’s cock sticking out front between its legs. It was hard, but not yet fully erect.

Ash gave one last quick kiss before bending down. He grabbed it with one hand, it was very warm to the touch, much warmer than the rest of Charizard’s body. It was so thick he couldn’t wrap his hand all of the way around it. Ash stared at it, noticing its differences from a human penis. It was very smooth and shiny, nearly reflective. It ended in a tapered point rather than a head. He slowly stroked the shaft with his hand, looking up to see Charizard’s pleased face. With every tug it got bigger, and very soon it was at its full length. He kissed its chest as he put his other hand on it, his two hands together couldn’t even cover the entire thing. Ash gulped, both amazed and jealous at its size.

He dropped to his hands and knees, getting low to the ground to position himself correctly due to Charizard’s stubby legs. He now noticed that its balls were sized to match, just one was bigger than his own entire sack. He put his mouth around the tip and sucked the first few inches. He stroked from the base to his mouth to make up for his gag reflex. He pulled his mouth off of its cock and ducked underneath, letting it rest on the top of his head. He put a hand on one of Charizard’s balls, lightly cupping it, taking note of how perfectly it fit in the palm of his hand. He gently moved it up and down, feeling the weight of it. He planted a kiss on the ball he had been fondling through the sack. He inhaled deeply through his nose, taking in Charizard’s musk. He opened his mouth wide and began sucking on the ball as he very gently played with the other one.

He let go of its balls and crawled out from under it and returned his attention to its still erect cock. He went down as far as he could, only able to take half of it down his throat. His saliva mixed with its precum started dripping out of his mouth and onto the ground below. He felt his own cock throbbing, pressing against his jeans, desperate for attention of its own. He unbuttoned his pants and reached inside, pulling out his cock. Precum was already dribbling out of the tip. He stroked it in time with his mouth movements on the larger cock. Not too long after, he was already wanting more. He pulled off of his Pokémon again and stood up, quickly stripping naked. His pants easily fell to his ankles, already loose. He kicked off his shoes and squatted down to take off his socks. He felt like it was taking eternity to disrobe, knowing what was waiting for him, even though it had only been a few seconds. Lastly, he took off his shirt and pushed his boxers down. He was now as naked as Charizard and ready for more.

Before Ash could do anything else, Charizard bent its neck, bringing its face down to Ash’s crotch and licked his hard cock. The rough surface of the muscle sent a jolt up Ash’s spine. With just one lick the underside of his cock was dripping with saliva. It wrapped its mouth around his dick and bobbed its head, just as its trainer had done for it. Ash rubbed the top of its head as it sucked him. Charizard looked at its trainer, seeing the look on his face, confirming that it was doing a good job. It soon let go and brought its head back up, wanting more pleasure for itself.

Ash laid face down on the ground and stuck his ass up in the air at his Pokémon, wiggling it back and forth a few times. Charizard leaned down, putting its muzzle up to Ash’s ass. It stuck its tongue inside of Ash’s hole. Ash yelped at the unexpected, yet very much welcomed, intrusion. The rough tongue scraped past his entrance and down into his body. Ash felt it stretch him inside, going wider and deeper than he ever could’ve imagined a tongue going. It retracted its tongue, leaving Ash’s hole open and lubed up. He could hardly stand waiting for what was next.

It grabbed his ass, letting its claws graze his skin. It put the tip of its cock against his ass and pushed it in slowly, allowing for Ash’s tight hole to accept the member. He felt the length enter him, stretching his hole and pushing his walls apart. For as big as its tongue was, its cock was much bigger. Its cock felt extremely warm inside of him, much warmer than before, almost unbearable, but it only turned him on even more. Ash put a hand on his belly, feeling a significant bugle protruding out where the tip of Charizard’s cock ended up. Charizard pulled its cock back almost all of the way out before going back in faster than the first time.

A few thrusts later and Charizard had already picked up the pace, to the limit of what Ash was prepared for. He could feel his insides being rearranged every time its giant cock invaded him, he felt like his entire body was going to break.

Ash pushed his chest off the ground, they were now sitting up, with Ash on his knees and his back against Charizard’s fat belly. Charizard put its arms around his chest, holding him in place as it thrusted into him more. Ash leaned his head back, looking into its eyes. It bent its head down and began kissing him again. It thrusted a few more times before pulling out. Ash stood up and they resumed kissing, pulling each other close.

Charizard laid down on its back. Ash crawled on top of its belly, rubbing his ass against its cock before raising himself up enough to let the dragon’s cock slip back into his hole, going in much more easily this time. He put his hands on its big belly to stabilize himself as he descended the shaft. Even though he hadn’t touched himself in a while, his cock was still hard and he was feeling ready to burst. Ash began stroking his cock, faster and faster as he was reaching his limit. He stopped bouncing on Charizard’s cock and moaned as his cum shot out onto its smooth skin. Ash paused for a moment to catch his breath, then bent down and began licking up his own cum off of its torso. He held it all in his mouth as Charizard opened its mouth and stuck out its tongue. Ash leaned down and dropped his cum out of his mouth onto Charizard’s tongue. It let the cum drop down to the back of its tongue and swallowed it.

Charizard grabbed Ash’s back and sat up. The two exchanged more kisses with intense passion. While still inside of its trainer, Charizard gently lowering Ash onto the ground on his back, while staying on its own feet. It took control again, slowly pumping its cock into his hole. Charizard thrusted faster and faster, Ash could feel its cock getting hotter and hotter. It held him in place with its claws digging into both sides of his torso. The Pokémon gritted its teeth and clenched its eyes, Ash knew what was about to happen. It held onto him as tightly as possible and slammed its cock into him one last time. The giant lizard roared and let out a Flamethrower as its seed filled Ash’s hole. Ash felt spurt after spurt of cum flood his insides, more than he ever could’ve imagined. Exhausted, Charizard laid down on top of Ash. The Pokémon weighed more than the human, but he wasn’t in any discomfort. The two were still joined together by way of Charizard’s cock. Ash could feel the bulge of its cock pressing on his belly, now joined by another bulge of all of the cum that had been planted inside of him.

Charizard finally pulled out and stood upright, its cum gushed out of Ash’s gaping hole. There was many times more semen than a human could produce in one go. Ash quickly put a hand down there to grab up as much cum as he could. He let some of it drip onto his chest and rubbed it all over with his other hand. However, he dropped most of the cum right into his mouth. He savored it in his mouth for a while, then swallowed it all, feeling it drop down into his stomach. Ash sat up and grabbed Charizard’s cock. He stroked the full length a few times and sucked out the last few drops of cum as it began shrinking and retracting back into its body until next time. Ash laid back down, Charizard laid down next to him and quickly embraced him, the two kissed one last time. Ash nuzzled his head into his Pokémon’s neck, who pulled him in tighter as the two fell fast asleep.


End file.
